Thomas
|power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 50 mph |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1915 |arrived_on_sodor = 1915 |number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 (formerly) *98301 (TOPS Number) |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway (formerly) |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station, but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, where he continues to work to this day. Biography *Click here to view Thomas' coverage. Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic and has a heart of gold. A friend to all engines and a popular member of the Fat Controller’s Railway, Thomas is No.1 and does his best every day to live up to that through helping his friends and those that he cares about. He lives to be a Really Useful Engine and encourages everyone else to do the same. He likes to be better than James and Bertie in races. He can, however, also get annoyed about being useful such as the time when Rosie followed him around because she idolised him so much. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Ace or Sailor John, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. Technical Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines (Rosie's basis), until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's Basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Thomas has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. In early volumes of The Railway Series and the television series, Thomas' footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. In Branch Line Engines, his footplate was levelled out from smokebox to bunker. 2ED67F3A-10E2-44E7-A679-507F16DA2DA3.jpeg|Thomas' basis Livery Thomas is painted in NWR sky blue with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In The Adventure Begins, Thomas was originally painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were painted white. In the first three seasons of the television series, Thomas had red lining on the back of his coal bunker, but during production of the third season episode, All at Sea, the lining was removed for unknown reasons. The lining was later re-added to him in The Adventure Begins. In his imagination of being streamlined, he was painted in NWR sky blue with red lining, He has a white stripe along his footplate, and a thicker stripe bordered by red on his sides. His number is painted on the sides of his boiler in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. His funnel is painted black. In Big World! Big Adventures!, His streamlined form (known as turbo mode in trackmaster) takes multiple elements fron his usual livery, such as a black smokebox and red boiler bands. He gains lining over the stripe above his footplate, mimicking the lining on his tanks before streamlining. The number one was shifted over there as well. The bulb of his lamp is now yellow, whereas the lamp itself is painted red with a half circle of the same color sloping down from his face. Unlike his imagination, his turbo mode has a visor over his eyes. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Thomas and Gordon, Edward and Gordon (cameo), The Sad Story of Henry (does not speak), Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express (cameo), Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away (does not speak), Coal, Whistles and Sneezes (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows (cameo), Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (does not speak), Duck Takes Charge (does not speak), Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave (does not speak), Better Late Than Never, The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Break Van (cameo), Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy (mentioned), Percy's Predicament (does not speak), Wrong Road (does not speak), Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree *'Series 3' - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again (cameo), Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz (cameo), All at Sea (cameo), One Good Turn (cameo), Tender Engines (cameo), Escape (cameo), Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *'Series 4' - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win (cameo), Four Little Engines (cameo), A Bad Day for Sir Handel (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Trucks! (cameo), Home at Last (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Steam Roller (cameo), Passengers and Polish (cameo), Gallant Old Engine (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play (does not speak), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish and Mind that Bike *'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry (cameo), Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), Rusty and the Boulder and Snow *'Series 6' - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (does not speak), James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill (cameo), Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening (cameo) Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas (does not speak), Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out, The Tortoise and the Hare, Thomas' Trusty Friends, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll (deleted scene), Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet (does not speak) *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Mighty Mac, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur (does not speak), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, The Magic Lamp (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Duncan and the Old Mine, Bold and Brave, Skarloey the Brave (does not speak), Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James (cameo) and Flour Power *'Series 10' - Follow that Flour, A Smooth Ride, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair (does not speak), The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Fearless Freddie, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours, Thomas and the Birthday Mail, Duncan's Bluff (does not speak), Missing Trucks, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out *'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid!, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo), Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings and Ding-a-Ling *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel (mentioned), Henry Gets it Wrong (does not speak), Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise (does not speak), Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand, Push Me, Pull You and Best Friends *'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out *'Series 14' - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn *'Series 16' - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir! and The Christmas Tree Express *'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (cameo), Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Rocky Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy (cameo), Pouty James, Blown Away (cameo), The Way She Does It, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot, Over the Hill (does not speak), Henry in the Dark, The Missing Breakdown Train, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, Skiff and the Mermaid (cameo), Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway *'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Confused Coaches *'Season 22' - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel, The Case of the Puzzling Parts, Runaway Truck, Kangaroo Christmas, Thomas and the Dragon, Samson and the Fireworks, Rosie is Red, Thomas' Animal Ark, Counting on Nia (does not speak in main episode), Hunt The Truck, Cyclone Thomas and Banjo and the Bushfire *'Season 23' - Free the Roads, Chucklesome Trucks, Heart of Gold (narration only), Crowning Around, Gordon Gets the Giggles, Panicky Percy, The Other Big Engine, Batucada, Diesel Do Right, Thomas Makes a Mistake, Grudge Match, Diesel Glows Away (narration only), Laid Back Shane, Wish You Were Here, All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery, First Day on Sodor!, Untitled Lorenzo Episode, Untitled Opera Episode and Out of Site *'Season 24' - Shankar's Makeover Specials *'1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip *'2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad *'2005' - Calling All Engines! *'2008' - The Great Discovery *'2009' - Hero of the Rails *'2010' - Misty Island Rescue *'2011' - Day of the Diesels *'2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery *'2013' - King of the Railway *'2014' - Tale of the Brave *'2015' - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *'2016' - The Great Race *'2017' - Journey Beyond Sodor *'2018' - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas was also going to be appearing in the film titled The Adventures of Thomas. Thomas & Friends Webseries *'Season 1' - Check it Out, Loud and Unclear, Choosy, Frozen Climbers, Chop Chop, Breaking News, Christmas Sing Along, The Big Thomas Hunt, The Mystery of the Doors, Welcome to Sodor, Fashion Fever (cameo), Halloween, Shopping Cart Rally, Fashion Frenzy, Vay-Kay, 12 Days of Thomas, Philip Monroe and the Engine Shadow!, Free as an Engine, No Pain, No Gain, Thomas Holmes (as Thomas Watson), X Marks the Spot, Fair Weathered Friends, A Piece of Cake and A Walk in the Park *'Season 2' - Lost and Hound (Part 1), Lost and Hound (Part 2), Lost and Hound (Part 3), Lost and Hound (Part 4), Swing Vote (Part 1), Swing Vote (Part 2), Swing Vote (Part 3), Swing Vote (Part 4), The Sodor Games (Part 1), The Sodor Games (Part 2), The Sodor Games (Part 3), The Sodor Games (Part 4), Power Hungry (Part 1), Power Hungry (Part 2), Power Hungry (Part 3), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2), Silly Season (Part 3), Silly Season (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 1), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 2), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 4), Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5), After Party (Part 1), After Party (Part 2), After Party (Part 3), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2), Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3), Thomas World Fair (Part 1), Thomas World Fair (Part 4), Thomas World Fair (Part 5), World Wide Vacation (Part 1), World Wide Vacation (Part 2), World Wide Vacation (Part 3), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1), Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4), Look Within (cameo), Be Mine, Cutie, Go Thomas!, Hey! Listen! (cameo), Keep in Touch and A Shoppet Out of Pawville Specials *'2016' - Thomas & Friends: Chef Club *'2017' - Thomas & Friends: World Vacation *'2018' - Thomas & Friends: Wild Style Voice Actors *John Bellis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original work-prints only) *Eddie Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Ringo Starr (UK; 2009 Children in Need charity single) *Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Kerry Shale (UK; Hero of the Rails; original cut only) *John Hasler (UK; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Joseph May (US; The Adventure Begins onwards) *Daniel Figueira (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Pavel Tesař (Czech Republic; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) *Jan Kalous (Czech Republic; Tale of the Brave onwards) *Caspar Phillipson (Denmark) *Juha Varis (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Hugolin Chevrette-Landesque (French speaking Canada; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; sixth season onwards) *Marcel Collé (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Christian Stark (Germany; twelfth season onwards) *Dirk Bach (Germany; Audio Books only) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Csore Gabor (Hungary) *Simcha Barbiro (Israel; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Doriel Zohar (Israel) *Marco Vivio (Italy) *Keiko Toda (Japan; first - eighth seasons) *Kumiko Higa (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) *Kim Eun-a (South Korea; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Shin Yong-U (South Korea; thirteenth season onwards) *Víctor Ugarte (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Irwin Daayán (Latin America; Thomas and the Magic Railroad; TV Version) *Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - The Great Race, excluding Thomas the Babysitter and the twentieth season) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America; Thomas the Babysitter and twentieth season onwards, excluding The Great Race) *Luis Leonardo Suárez (Latin America; singing voice) *Pepijn Koolen (The Netherlands; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Jürgen Theuns (The Netherlands; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) *Martin Lange (Norway; eighteenth season onwards) *Janusz Zadura (Poland) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia) *César Díaz Capilla (Spain) *Nick Atkinson (Sweden; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Gia Trí (Vietnam) *Steffan Rhys (Wales) Trivia *Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. *Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. *Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, it was recreated in 2015 for a 70th anniversary sizzle. *Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. *According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 Official Website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. *Thomas is one of the few characters to appear and speak in every season and special. *A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas along with one of Stepney's appeared in the second season of The Big Bang Theory in the thirteenth episode, The Friendship Algorithm. *An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth season of Full House in the fifteenth episode, Be True to Your Preschool. *Thomas went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 1: ***He had a real looking brake pipe, which was tilted down so that it didn't touch the face. ***He shared the footsteps design with Percy. **Season 2: ***He gained a smaller brake pipe on both front & back. ***The blue supports under his whistle became gold. **Season 3: ***His footsteps got smaller. ***After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of his bunker was removed. ***He gains a buck tooth on his shocked face. **Thomas and the Magic Railroad: ***He slightly increased in size ***His wheels became bigger. ***His eyebrows became thicker. ***The gold supports under his whistle became blue again. ***His front windows became the same height as his back windows. ***The buck tooth on his shocked face disappears for the rest of the model era. **Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only): ***His lamp becomes bigger. ***His brake pipe and buffers are bigger. ***There is a hole on the left side of his running board. ***His funnel is larger. ***The resin faces used in the sixth season were modified. **Season 7: ***His wheels go back to their original size. **Season 11: ***His whistle was lowered closer to the boiler. **Hero of the Rails: ***His cab is open. ***He goes back to his original size. ***His number 1 became slightly smaller, and the red lining becomes thicker. ***He gained visible inside motion. **The Adventure Begins: ***The lining on the back of his bunker returned. ***His side rods become silver. **Journey Beyond Sodor: ***A bunker hatch was added in his cab. Category:Characters Category:Tank Engines